The Pet
by SheWhoInfectsWithWrtitersBlock
Summary: This story is about L's pet animal and how it terrorised the team. Right now it is a one-shot, but if you give me ideas for incidents, then I may write more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me.**

**This was a random idea that came to me when I was eating.**

**Published 25****th**** September 2014**

_Two Days Ago:_

_"__L, you should really get yourself a pet to distract you from work. It's unhealthy to spend over a hundred hours in front of a computer without a proper break."_

_"__I already have one, Light."_

_"__I have never seen it!"_

_"__I did not bring it as I assumed you would not be able to work with it in the room."_

_"__None of us would mind it."_

_"__Well, if you are sure…"_

Present Day:

Light, his father and the other members of the Kira Investigation Team were in the elevator discussing what type of pet L had. It was due to arrive today, all the way from England.

"I bet it's a cat."

"A dog is more likely."

"I think a spider or something. Why would he think a cat or dog would unnerve us?"

The elevator doors opened and they went inside the room. There was no sign of the pet. No cage, no toys, nothing.

The group proceeded to go to their respective places, ready to begin working. There was no sign of L and a very noticeable lack of the usual piles of plates. Now, instead of the dozen or so plates, there was only one or tow, and a dish full of fruit. It was also quite a bit warmer than usual, but not too warm.

"Where do you think L is?"

"Right here." L's voice came from the elevator staircase.

The group turned around as one. They saw that L was wearing something that appeared to be a long, very thick scarf.

"Where is you pet?" inquired Light, making a very quick gesture to the now close by L.

That action caused the 'scarf' to suddenly rear a head, and hiss, angrily. The head also had a hood. Light pulled his hand back, in terror. Matsuda shrieked, in a high-pitched voice.

"Is that a King Cobra?" he stuttered.

"Yes. Her name is Marusa."

"Why did you not tell us it was a snake? And a poisonous one, at that."

"I think I told you once, a week or so ago?"

"I thought you were joking!"

"I don't joke."

And so the terrorisation of the team began.

They would try to sit down on a chair, only to find it already occupied. Two unblinking eyes would stare at them from L's chair, whenever they made a sudden movement. Loud voices provoked a hiss.

They would sometimes sit down to relax for a bit on the couch, only to freeze in terror when something slithered on the back of the couch, and so on, and so forth.

Worst than all of that, would be when the snake was with L. He would absently scratch it's neck or feed it berries or apple slices.

When Light asked why the snake ate fruit, L had explained that he had liberated the serpent from an experimentation lab, where they were trying to mutate the snake. The only results was that the snake became a herbivore and got a longer life span. However, despite L's claims about it being a herbivore, the team was terrified that the snake would decide it wanted to snack on a piece of a human. Or slither in to their briefcase, come home with them and eat their children.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Menace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Published: 28th September 2014**

As Light opened the fridge to get a snack (L's habits were starting to rub off on him), he froze. His heart started beating so fast that it was difficult to tell apart the separate beats.

He considered running away, but he knew he would be attacked - sudden movements were bad. So, he had to close the fridge - it was the only option to escape with his life.

Slamming the fridge door, Light sprinted away from the fridge as fast as possible, trying to get as far away from it as possible.

Panting, Light entered the work room, where the entire team was looking at him, wondering why he was running.

Light walked over to L.

"Get rid of it."

"No, you said it won't bother you."

"It is bothering me NOW."

"What happened?" Matsuda interrupted the conversation with a smile on his face. Light threw him an irritated glare. At first, the entire team except Light was afraid of Marusa. However, when Matsuda discovered that the snake was really, really fond of mangoes... He quickly convinced everyone that the snake was a wonderful creature. Nowadays, it was common to see Matsuda playing with the frankly huge and terrifying King Cobra as though it was a harmless puppy and throwing her bits of fruit to catch. And when he found out that she liked to sort-of-dance to music... Well, Matsuda suddenly got a best friend.

Light, however, had become convinced that the creature had originated in hell.

Marusa would curl around his seat, slide over his feet, steal his food, put herself in a place where Light would not expect to see her and hiss when he looked at her, making years of his life run away screaming with terror.

Marusa would hide his things, shed scales over his stuff, and worst of all, she seemed to be aware of Ryuuk because she had once bitten the surprised shinigami, pretend to be about to attack him and almost constantly watch him.

Light was convinced the snake knew he was Kira and was only waiting for an oppurtunity to kill him. It could read, for heaven's sake! At least, he was sure it could. He had once seen L read a book, and the snake was looking over his shoulder.

Hearing a familiar hiss, L froze.

How could the snake have already gotten here? He was sure he closed the fridge properly.


	3. Chapter 3 - Halloween

**Disclaimer: Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me. The idea of Marusa does, however.**

**This chapter is crossed over with Harry Potter, and in fact I may make this entire story a crossover, just for the hell of it.**

**Published: 31st October 2014**

It was Halloween. The team had beem relaxing for the first day in weeks, as they had managed to persuade L that one day off was fine. They were sitting on the couch on one of the floors, watching the second Harry Potter movie. Even L was there, though he seemed to be mostly focused on his book.

Unfortuntely for Light, the embodiment of all things evil, as he liked to call it, was there as well. The evil beast was curled around L, reading the book with him and occasionally looking up to watch the film. It was very creepy.

Eventually the scene with the Basilisk came up. The evil creature hissed excitedly when the Basilisk appeared on screen, prompting L to look up. Marusa looked at L and hissed something, causing L to shake his head and hiss something to the snake that Light couldn't hear. The snake actually _nodded_ and went back to watching the movie. Light narrowed his eyes and wondered whether L's identity could be discovered by looking for someone reputetdly able to literally talk to snkaes.


	4. Chapter 4 - Christmas

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**AN**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I am so busy all the time.**

**Merry Christmas, for those who celebrate Christmas. If you celebrate something else, ****then happy... whatever it is that you celebrate.**

**Published: December 25th 2014**

L was remarkably cheerful and distracted. Starting in the beginning of December he had began to hum very quietly under his breath various tunes that the team couldn't quite discern. More often than not, he had a red ad gold scarf around his neck, and Matsuda swore that he had seen him wear some sort of festively coloured socks once.

The team had no definite idea as to why he was that cheerful, except that it was related to the fact that L had given them the 24th, 25th and 26th of December off, and that he would be out of the country at the time.

Light had put forth the idea that L was going to celebrate Christmas back home... wherever his home was, with his family. That would certainely explain it. Light, in fact, was also looking forward to the short holiday. It mean that he would not have to put up with the hell-spawn creature for a whole three days. Three whole days of pure freedom from the watch of those two slitted eyes that, Light would swear in court, actually _glowed_. Light had been ready to start jumping from joy and singing praises to Christmas when L anounced the short break.

However, until then, he would still try to kill the snake. So far, Light had managed to sneak cyanide, hemlock, mercury and arsenic in to the beast's food, to no visible result. The snake was still alive and slithering around, sleeping on his chair and refusing to get off the door handle when he wanted to go somewhere.


End file.
